1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to estimation of liability in an accident. Certain embodiments relate to computer-implemented systems and methods for estimating liability in a motor vehicle accident through analysis of characteristics of motor vehicle accidents.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical motor vehicle accident claims organization may face a number of challenges in processing claims. Some of these challenges may include assessment of liability, threat of litigation, and experience level of claims adjusters. A motor vehicle accident claims organization may add value to the liability assessment process by producing a solution that enhances the liability assessment process and increases the effectiveness of the claims adjuster.
Assessment of liability is one important challenge facing a claims organization. It is believed that a large percentage of motor vehicle accident claims may be assessed at 100% liability against the insured when the claimant may actually share in the fault. While it may be difficult to pinpoint exact reasons for this practice among claims adjusters, several factors influencing the tendency to assess 100% liability against the insured may include, but are not limited to, ineffective negotiation, large case loads, inadequate time to effectively assess liability, and a desire to settle claims quickly to avoid litigation.
Considering the litigious nature of claimants, and the presence of claimant counsel during negotiations, claims adjusters may need to rigorously investigate characteristics of a motor vehicle accident scene, duties of the insured, and contributing actions of the claimant before assessing liability.
The experience level of claims adjusters may typically be low due to a lack of longevity in such a position. Over the years, a dramatic shortening of the training regimen for most new claims adjusters may reduce the effectiveness of claims adjusters. In addition, the lack of experienced claims adjusters available to advise and teach new claims adjusters worsens the situation. Furthermore, new claims adjusters may not be as knowledgeable in claims adjusting practices and the laws of their jurisdiction, as are senior claims adjusters, and consequently they may make “best guess” assessments. Therefore, a lack of trained and experienced claims adjusters may tend to produce an inadequate and/or inequitable assessment process.
Accordingly, it may be advantageous to provide a system and method to assess fault or liability in motor vehicle accidents by relying on expert knowledge collected from experienced claims adjusters regarding the influence of multiple characteristics of a motor vehicle accident proportional to the liability of the claimant and the insured.